How'd I get here, sitting next to you?
by Vaelaa
Summary: Peter after the events from FFH ended up surrounded by familiar faces from the past... How much it can change him? One-shot, Post FFH, Post Endgame.


**Beta Reader: **Alia275

**Inspiration: **Twenty one pilots - Heathens

* * *

_"If you were good enough, then maybe Tony would still be alive."_

_"What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? 'Cause that's on you."_

_"There will be blood in the water, and the sharks will come."_

_"For the next Tony Stark - I trust you."_

Peter was sitting in the dark unable to sleep. His mind was working, and it couldn't just turn off even for a second. It was thinking all the time. He was remembering the random things that Tony was always saying to him, realizing all the lessons that Mr. Stark tried to teach him before his passing. He resisted learning those things and now he was paying the price.

Some blunt sounds and a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"LIGHTS IN CELL 42!" a voice yelled.

Every morning the same voice, the same words. He would hear this voice yelling at the other cells, but his super hearing was weakened by the drugs that they were injecting him with to keep him in this prison.

A strong white light filled the room.

He looked at the orange jumpsuit he was wearing and ran his hand through his shorn hair, checking to make sure that this was not some nightmare and he not woken up in his bedroom in Queens. He was doing it every morning, but every morning the orange clothes were there and his hair had still been buzzed short.

Peter rose from his bed and went to the wall, laying his hands flat against it and in plain site before bowing his head. The heavy cell door opened and three people entered. Two of them were pointing rifles at him and dressed in the riot gear, but the third one came closer and put a device to the back of his neck.

Piiip.

It was not even painful anymore.

He could just feel the device on his spine working again.

He relaxed a little bit and turned to the prison workers.

"Hi Jimmy," Peter said.

"Breakfast and the Yard for two hours," 'Jimmy' said with a cold voice.

Peter didn't even know his true name. He just kept calling him Jimmy.

"Yes, Jimmy," Peter nodded and left his isolation cell, escorted there by the two nice men with the guns.

When they the Canteen, the two guards stopped pointing their firearms at him and just went do to their thing. Peter went at the end of the queue with the empty tray, because it was time for some chow.

"Pete."

Peter didn't even need to look behind him to know who was talking to him. For the moment he thought about the moments when Tony had called him that. But it was in the past now.

"Toomes," Peter greeted.

They stood in the queue in silence, then they went to the table, where Gargan and Schultz, alias Scorpion and Shocker, were waiting for them. Life was as ironic as fuck. He put them all here, and now here they were, eating and sitting at the same prison table.

That was not easy at the beginning. Being in a prison where you put many people. The hero in the villain's prison...but he was no longer a hero, right? He was destroyer, killer, villain, the young Merchant of Death.

_"I wanted you to be better."_

He remembered how he was in the Canteen for the first time. When they wanted to kill him. They had been tranquilized by the prison guards, but that didn't stop them from trying again and again until he earned some respect.

He remembered when Toomes looked at him and chuckled.

_"I told you, Pete. You didn't understand how the world works," he said to him when they first met in this prison._

Toomes had believed him when he told them that he was not responsible for the attacks on a few European capitals. They all believed him, not Mysterio. When no one outside the prison didn't believe Peter, here everybody believed him.

Toomes just knew that this kid was too pure and innocent to do such a thing.

Was. Past tense.

Because he wouldn't be the same person after the world played with him and then threw him aside, like a broken toy. The world was changing. Sometimes heroes were needed, and when they were not, they put all bad luck on them.

_"People need to believe and nowadays, they will believe anything," Peter answered._

_Toomes only nodded and left._

After breakfast, they went to the Yard, playing cards.

"Did ya see Tim-boy lately?" Peter asked, dealing the cards.

"He chatted out; he won't be seen anytime soon," Gargan murmured, taking bat or toochie into his mouth. Peter was not sure what it was; probably some mix-up.

"Damn, but guess he was the type," Peter answered.

He saw already a few people who went crazy in prison. That life was not for everybody, especially when you were here all day and night sentence.

"It will be quiet without him at least, one bloody monkey mouth," Schultz said, taking his cards.

"Uh-huh... Six-five, our fav ticketmaster," Peter murmured. Gargan didn't even drop his bat. Peter only chuckled and they continued the game. The dog just looked at them and was probably writing some disciplinary report right now. Nobody ared.

Then some ninja turtles showed up. That made them tense; they didn't show up without reason and two hours hadn't pass yet.

"Stand up, hands on the wall," one of them barked to Peter. .

Peter complied.

"Where are you taking him?" Toomes hissed.

"Your buddy is free man," one of them answered and put hand-cuffs on Peter before taking him away, leaving his confused inmates alone.

They pushed him into the cloakroom and gave him clothes to change into: a simple t-shirt with a meme, blue jeans, and red converse.

"What is goin' on, dog?" Peter hissed.

"Put that on," the prison guard answered sharply.

Peter did what he told. He put a t-shirt, jeans, and converse...and he felt naked without his peels. One of the turtles put something on his neck, making Peter yelp with pain. He didn't expect that. He looked back and he saw that his drugging device was pulled off. Then he was pushed again. Even if that bloody thing was pulled off, he wouldn't regain his powers anytime soon.

They escorted him to the prison gate, they opened it...

Then, he saw May, Pepper, Rodney, and Happy.

They were there.

He just went and hugged May. It was his first impulse.

"What is going on?" he asked after a second, stepping back like he was burned.

"We managed to prove your innocence and it resulted in an immediate release," Pepper said with a warm little smile.

"I wrote to you. Why you didn't answer?" May said in a small voice.

"LOM," Peter answered with shrug.

They all looked at him with confusion and raised brows. Then he realized the brutal truth.

"Loss of mail, disciplinary sanction," he explained.

He needed to explain his language. What was understandable for him was not for them. Toomes, Gargan, and Schultz would understand. He didn't have a common language with outsiders already.

They went to the car. Pepper, Happy, and May were so happy that he was released...Rhodey only looked at him with an unreadable face. Peter guessed that he was the only one who understood that Peter was not going to be the same person he was before.

"I think these are yours, too," Pepper said, giving him the EDITH glasses.

Peter looked at them, then at Pepper.

_"Ohh...they'll pull you out of here. You won't be here all day," Toomes said._

_Peter only looked at him with a raised brow._

_"They will need their hero, Pete," the Vulture chuckled. "But then, they will realize that you are already one of us," he added._

And Toomes was right again. They didn't release Peter Parker, the kid from Queens. They wanted a new Tony Stark to clean up their mess. He almost believed the teary eyes of his aunt, Pepper's warm smile.

He was already at an age that he could take his inheritance. Funny thing. When he was arrested, he was minor, but it was not a problem for him to be sent for a life jolt, but to inherit something, he had to be of age.

Tony left him the whole company.

He was Spider-Man again.

Cleared from all allegations and pardoned.

He dated MJ again.

Things were the same, but he was not.

He was sitting in his new office in Stark Industries.

"You're late," he said, sensing someone in the room. Did he try to sneak up on him?

"You know how it is with clavo. You need to be careful," Toomes said with a smirk, stepping into the light. Peter smiled, hearing some prison slang. It was a familiar thing in a world of the unknown.

Right now, he was the owner of the biggest company in the world... it was like walking blind. Toomes, prison slang...those were familiar things for him right now.

"I spent years in prison...they pulled me out of it, but they didn't pull it out of me," Peter answered, looking into nothing for a second, then at his old inmate. "Where are the others?" Peter asked.

"Outside," Toomes he shrugged.

"Good. We have work to do," Peter answered.

He was no longer the boy from Queens whom Tony Stark trusted.

Prison changed him.

Now the world that easily believed him to be the young Merchant of Death would learn how much he had changed.

* * *

Glossary of prison slang:  
Chow - meal  
chatted out - gone crazy  
bat - cigar  
toochie - Synthetic marijuana.  
monkey mouth - prisoner who goes on and on about nothing.  
six-five - warning that a guard is approaching.  
ticketmaster - guard who is known to write many tickets or disciplinary reports.  
ninja turtles - Guards dressed in riot gear.  
Peels - oragne prison clothes  
all day - life sentence.  
all day and night - ^^ without parole  
Clavo - Dangerous contraband.

I used prison slang from prison dash diaries dot com, cuz I don't know prison slang xD

* * *

Little one-shot I wrote when I was listening some songs from my old playlist :P

I hope you enjoyed it.

See ya in the next :*


End file.
